Devil Synchronization
Devil Sync (鬼化内 (シンク・デビル), Debiru Shinku lit. Turn into the Devil Within), short for Devil Synchronization (悪鬼同期, Akki Dōki), is an advanced Devil Slayer ability that is akin to Dragon Force. Description Devil Synchronization is the strongest ability that a Devil Slayer can attain within their lifetime; granting the user power that is comparable to an actual demon while at the same time gaining the ability to exorcise and purify all that have a demonic factor within them. While accessing this form, Devil Slayer are referred to as a Cambion (半鬼 (キャンビーオン), Marian lit. Half-Demon) for they are no longer consider normal and, instead, are viewed as the fusion between an Etherious and whatever race they so happen to be. Abilities Devil Sync acts as a stimulant to the body and through it flows much like adrenaline would heightening the users abilities to levels that would allow them to touch the power of Etherious in their respective styles. Devil Sync increases the damage done by standard Devil Slayer spells immensely and grants the user access to more advanced attacks. Intensifying the user's physical prowess in every category and considerably boosting their magic power, even heightening their reaction time and reflexes. When exuded at its fullest, the Magic becomes far more demonic in nature surpassing the previous limitation that would have resided on their magic prior to learning the form. This is often considered the price as for more power gained more humanity is lost. Because the power within the particles now flows through the body in place of the magic rather being carried within the magic, these particles in exchange for this surging power quickly speed up the process of demonification. The user begins to fully exhibit traits of their gradual loss of humanity within the transformation and find it increasingly difficulty in changing back to their natural human form. The greater the power drawn on within the particles the faster the demonification process proceeds. When utilizing this form not only does their power increase dramatically but the potency of their spells does as well. Being that their focus is now using the particles their attacks become extremely lethal to mages who are not adjusted to the particles within their body. Poisoning and weakening their magic over the course of the fight. Prolonged battles versus this form can result in heavy exposure and possibly death. The users of this ability have learned to up their power at a steady rate by using a number system to manage and moniter the level of Synchronicity to ensure they do not rely on more power than they need. This process prevents overstimulation of the magical barrier particles and lessen the amplification used to induce the Sync. While it does not stop the demonification process it does create a system and method to at least slow down the effects by not wasting or exerting more power than needed at a time. The lowest known Sync level is that of 5% which is a slight increase in the physical abilities of the user. Achieving In order to obtain Devil Synchronization, the user must read the final chapter within the Devil Slayer Book that they are learning in known as "Shedim" (内鬼を繰り出す (シェディム), Shedimu, Hebrew for "Demon" and Japanese for "Unleash the Inner Devil"). This chapter is only revealed to those that possess with enough Magical Power. By focusing their magic into the book, the user is able to reveal the chapter to their eyes and can read it after they have read and mastered the previous chapters that lead up to it. This chapter teaches the user about how the Magical Barrier Particles that has modified their magic and has multiplied over the years. The user must learn to hone in on the very principle that modified their magic to be more demonic in nature. This process is done by stimulating the anti-eternano with their magic, increasing the overall output. Due to the modification that is needed to utilize this Magic, these particles are now harmless therefore causing no damage to them. Naturally most Devil Slayer's when they use their Slayer Magic, rely on their magic to act as a vector that carries the particles within it and become akin to an untapped resource of power that resides within themself. They then proceed to hone and funnel the particles in a similar method to how they would utilize their magic, taking it into their Magic Origin and spreading it throughout the body. RaidoDemonform.jpg|Raido's Devil Synchronization, Ra'nefer. MichealDevilSynch.png|Michael's Devil Synchronization, Lucifer. Troy Sync.jpg|Troy's Devil Synchronization. Lancelotdevilsync.png|Lance's Devil Synchronization, Barakiel. Natsu Dragion (Alpha) - Fire Devil Slayer Magic - Fire Devil Synchronization Mode - True.jpg|Natsu's Devil Synchronization, Gremory. Illyasviel Arucreid - Light Devil Slayer Magic - Light Devil Synchronization Mode - Angelic Reversion (True Form).jpg|Illya's Devil Synchronization, Amduscias. Trivia *This article was approved by Perchan *In mythology and literature, a cambion is the offspring of an incubus and a human. *This ability was somewhat inspired by Devil Trigger from the series Devil May Cry and Devil Gene from the series Tekken. *Due to the unique properties of this Synchronization it has been stated as intoxicating power, which leads to the increasing degree of difficulty of returning human. *It has been speculated if users of Devil Synchronization have the ability to use Curses. Currently, it has not yet been proven or shown among the known users of this ability. Category:Devil Slayer Magic Category:Techniques